


Rainfall

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: Muse
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Rain, Showbiz Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply put: Dom has a surprise for Matthew in the rain. My little contribution to the September challenge at Stellarclouds on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall

  
Winter is finally on its way and as the temperatures begin to drop, so apparently does the sky's - already abysmal - attempts at remaining clear, if only for a glimpse at its pale, washed-out excuse for blue.  
  
Currently the heavens above have deigned it necessary that rain should, once more, fall from up yonder; billowing clouds of stormy grey rumble and roll overhead and the scent of the waters to come hangs thick and damp in the air.  
  
Scowling, I can't help but curse the weather's ill timing, as I stuff my icy cold hands into the marginally warmer depths of my jacket pockets. With a sigh, I look about me once more, in the vain search for the familiar sight of honey-gold locks and an obnoxiously flawless smile.  
  
Of course he's late. Naturally.  
  
By the low grumbling I can hear from up high, I know that it is merely a matter of minutes until the unforgiving clouds shall release their laden load upon us down below.  
  
Where is the man already?  
  
I force my right hand to brave the crisp, biting air again, in order to push my beanie back in place and so prevent it from its adamant task of slipping over my eyes. An expected curse of having a fairly small head. With a roll of my eyes, I decide to then go sit on the nearby bench, knowing full well that its sad excuse for cover from a tree's leaf canopy above will not be enough to protect me from what is to come.  
  
I stare down at the simple face of my generic wristwatch, not at all surprised to find that a good fifteen minutes (well seventeen exactly, to be precise) have already ticked on from our agreed meeting time.  
  
The bastard is clearly choosing to take his sweet time, the small flat he abides in not more than a couple minutes walk from our agreed meeting point: my current location.  
  
In my seated position, I can't help but scuff the toes of my well-worn boots, as I impatiently swing my legs, wishing for him to hurry up already.  
  
It is just as I am beginning to be lulled by the rough, but repetitive, dragging of leather over concrete, that I'm suddenly startled by the sensation of an icy-cold wetness hitting the small target of flesh that peeks out between the collar of my jacket and dark wisps of hair which escape from the confines of my beanie.  
  
Glaring up at the source of my discomfort, the frozen drop currently tracking down along my spine uncomfortably, raising goosebumps, I narrowed my eyes at the sharp green leaves above the bench: the culprits.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous, where the hell is he?" I muttered to myself as a shiver shook through me, before another drop landed square on my forehead with a maddening _splat_.  
  
I then lifted a hand to wipe my forehead, although this action proved to be completely pointless as not long after, a couple more droplets of water followed the path of the first. This of course prompted me to get to my feet, not at all content with being a 'sitting duck', while also providing me a closer view from which to glower at the infuriating leaves that seemed to just be funnelling drips and drops straight onto my face.  
  
"Oi, shortarse, don't look so uptight!"  
  
At the sound of his characteristically cheery voice, my head instantly snapped up, eyes zoning in on his lithe form. Being his typically flashy self; he'd dressed in a pair of his shiny track pants, today's colour being his favourite: silver. Aside from them, the rest of his clothing, jacket included, was black, as well as a matching, broad-rimmed umbrella to complete the whole ensemble. This being him, it was indeed an interesting outfit, but then I can't exactly judge in such cases myself.  
  
"Well can you blame me? I highly doubt you could've picked a better time to show me whatever it is you wish to. This surprise better be worth it," I responded, my expression reflecting exactly how I felt about having been left to wait for his tardy self in the oncoming rainfall.  
  
"Yet I did though, and trust me; there is no way you won't enjoy the surprise," he reassured me with a confident wink, as he finally stopped, just before me.  
  
I just looked back at him sceptically, hands firmly thrust into my pockets and shoulders scrunched up against the light pitter patter of raindrops that had finally begun to steadily break free from the stormy grey overhead.  
  
"Oh, why must you always be so negative? Come on," he sighed, though his playful tone deceived him, as he reached out and thrust his left arm beneath my right, prying it from my side; effectively linking our arms.  
  
"Well, why must you always be so positive? It's gloomy out and we're about to get the worst of it; surely that's reason enough for a begrudging attitude?" I replied as he pulled me along, away from the bus stop, his black umbrella now providing us both some form of adequate shelter from the increasingly vigorous downpour.  
  
That is until a giant gust of chilled wind blew out of nowhere and ripped the umbrella from his hands, sending the black canvas tumbling far ahead of us.  
  
"Shit," he muttered, but the smile on his face didn't even falter as, without any need for further prompting, we began to chase after the rogue thing.  
  
Puddles had already formed along the sidewalk thanks to the steady rhythm of falling rain, its tempo ever increasing, so our footfalls sounded out with splashes which sent water flying out upon each step's impact.  
  
"You should've held on better!" I criticised, as the umbrella continued to be swept along ahead in wild somersaults, alluding capture.  
  
"Can I help it that I was too busy checking you out?" was his suave little come back, while we sent water flying around our feet, the dampness already creeping up along my trousers and soaking into my socks.  
  
Before I could respond, however, our little pursuit came to a rather abrupt and unexpected end. A stronger blast of frozen air zipped along and sent the umbrella whirling and twirling to its sudden doom. In mere seconds we were helpless as we watched the black canvas blow onto the road, only to be taken out by a speeding lorry, no doubt headed for the next town over.  
  
The poor thing had never stood a chance and the lorry swerved violently, its windscreen and grill compromised, by the now battered and ruined umbrella.  
  
"Shit, did you see that?!" I exclaimed, feet stumbling to a halt in a puddle, the soaked state of my lower legs and feet beyond salvage already anyway.  
  
"Come on, don't just stand there and stare!" he yelled, his left hand grabbing me around the wrist, before my arm was nearly yanked straight out of its socket as he dragged me after him.  
  
"But why? The driver could be hurt, we can't just runaway!" I objected, attempting to dig the heels of my boots into the concrete pavement.  
  
"Trust me, he's just fine!"  
  
Just then I could hear the driver yelling at us from where he'd pulled his car off, straining my neck to look over my shoulder, I saw the way he shook his fist, almost comically, at us in anger.  
  
"...fucking kids! That's it, yes, you better run, you filthy little oxygen thieves!!"  
  
"I guess you're right," I conceded, the death grip on my wrist loosening a bit, as I was pulled in the direction of a footpath that broke through the hedges which ran along the pavement. "But where the hell are you even taking me?"  
  
"To show you your surprise, now stop complaining already," he criticised, just as he finally let go of my hand and took off up the pathway. "Come on though, I don't want us to miss it!"  
  
So, feet sliding through the slippery mud of the path, rain still pelting me from above, I tried to catch up to the infuriating blond, who'd easily managed to gain a good lead on me. My eyes were so focused on his sprinting form, willing to shorten the distance between us, encouraging my legs to work harder than they usually ever had to, that I failed to see a stray branch in my way, until it was too late and I found myself crashing down to the earth.  
  
Luckily my good ol' reflexes had actually managed to kick in and my hands saved my face from an otherwise inevitable faceplant into the mud. Instead my jeans' knees came worse off, skidding through the sludge, my hands also sliding through the less than pleasant terrain. Cursing, my damn beanie having also now slid over my eyes, I tried flicking my head back in an attempt to gain back some form of visibility, my hands soiled state definitely making them useless for the task.  
  
"Here, silly boy," I heard his voice, suddenly right in front of me, despite my recollection dictating that he'd been a good several yards ahead of me, not once having looked back. I then suddenly felt his hands on the edge of my beanie as he pushed it up, allowing me the view of his own, kind, grey eyes smiling down at me. The rain had darkened and plastered his blond hair flat against his head, wisps of it curling around his ears and above his eyes, and his nose and cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and exercise. "Up you get now, swamp monster," he grinned, helping me back to my feet.  
  
"Har har, you're hilarious," I grumbled, but felt my lips twitch in a grateful smile anyway. "Thanks for coming back for me though," I added, holding my muddy palms out so that the, practically torrential, rain could easily wash it off.  
  
If we hadn't been completely soaked before, we certainly were now. Both of our clothing was drenched through and clung to us as the insistent rain continued to fall, everything either muddy brown or damp green around us.  
  
"Of course, don't look so surprised. You should know that I'll always come back for you," he smiled and then reached out and grabbed hold of the back of my neck, before bringing his lips to mine at last.  
  
It was just a simple peck that he graced me with, before he was suddenly dashing away again and yelling out for me to follow him as he headed off towards a big, green hill up ahead.  
  
So, of course, I had no other choice but to resume my pursuit after whatever mysterious surprise the blond had for me. As I ran, I had to force my legs to keep on going, over the thick, overgrown grass that was wet and unforgiving as it clung to my legs and slowed me down considerably even more.  
  
"Wait up!" I tried calling out in the hope that he actually would, but he simply just turned around to grin and encourage me to keep going.  
  
"Come on, slowpoke, not much further to go!"  
  
"This better be fucking worth it!" I yelled out, my lungs now burning with the effort I was subjecting them to, definitely not used to this much exercise. Their usual form of work only being when I sang or had a couple snuck fags. Fags which were clearly taking their toll; I've never been much of a runner, but this was ridiculous, my lungs were fit to burst!  
  
My lungs weren't the only source of discomfort either though, as my already tiring legs were now also being chafed to within an inch of their lives by the rough, damp denim of my jeans, giving the impression that my usually florescent-white thighs, would now most likely be an even more becoming angry pink. My toes too, were being battered and stubbed as my feet slipped and slid in my drenched boots, the rainwater having succeeded in even infiltrating their previously snug protection.  
  
I don't think I've ever been more relieved than when I looked up from my thudding and sliding feet, to see that I'd actually - at fucking long last - made it to the top of the hill. My heart was hammering loudly in my chest, its beat even clear in my throat, as my body folded in on itself and I leaned over, one hand on a muddy knee and the other clutching at the sharp stitch in my side as I breathed and gasped away like an asthmatic.  
  
"Jesus, you really are unfit, mate," I heard him laugh, before he clapped me on the back. "Never would've thought it, especially considering the energy you have with other things..."  
  
"So, where is this surprise then?" I demanded, ignoring him and getting straight to the point, while attempting to suppress the further flush to my cheeks at his implication.  
  
"Hang on a sec, it'll be here soon," he smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist as I tried to straighten up again.  
  
"You mean you made me run all this way in the damn rain for nothing? The driver never would have caught us anyway either!"  
  
"Probably, but that's besides the point, I was worried we'd miss it. The rain's already begun to thin out." As he said it, my conscious took in the rain once more, having attempted to block it out as best as it could (the run traumatic enough without it). He was right, the heavy rainfall was now far more reasonable all of a sudden, although still warranted shelter as far as I was concerned. "Now stop complaining and look at the view, isn't it just too beautiful up here or what?"  
  
He had a point, of course, the view was rather fantastic of the town below, surrounded by mist from the rain, the dark and stormy clouds above allowing the lighting to highlight all the greens around, making for a fresh and sharp outlook. As charming as the view was, however, it still wasn't worth the rain and muddy run.  
  
"It's not bad," I conceded. "Though why we couldn't have done this when it wasn't raining, I don't know."  
  
"You'll see soon enough," was all he'd let slip.  
  
"But how soon though? Your 'soon' and mine could be two very different things," I challenged, raising an eyebrow sceptically, even when the hand that wasn't already snaked around my waist reached up to cup my jaw.  
  
"Hush already, soon is soon. Besides, I know the perfect way to make time fly," he said, his voice having suddenly dropped to become far more seductive and suggestive.  
  
"Is that so?" I asked coyly, prompting him to grin back smugly.  
  
"Indeed..."  
  
So, knowing full well what he had in mind, I leaned forward and sealed our lips for the second time today, but was sure to make it last this time, fisting a hand in his rain-soaked hair and using the other to apply pressure to his lower back, bringing our bodies even closer.  
  
He was quick, as always, to respond, both his hands now cupping my face, as his full, soft lips easily parted to allow my tongue access to the warm cavern of his deliciously wet mouth; allowing me my first desired contact with welcomed wetness. I couldn't hold back the moan from deep in my throat, as his own, velvety tongue swiped back to its familiar route along the palate of my mouth.  
  
As I devoured his own, reciprocating moan, I could feel my toes curling with pleasure and my body shiver at the delightful sensation of his warm puffs of breath; the fact that my socks were soaked through and my clothing clung wet and uncomfortably to my narrow frame, completely leaving my mind. I could've stayed like that forever, kissing him for hours on end and it didn't even matter if the rain continued to fall well into the night.  
  
We eventually had to pull apart of course, my afore mentioned lungs on fire once more, this time both of us were gasping loudly for air, but I was sure to keep my eyes on his own. Their grey colour was much like that of the sky up ahead, but instead of its indifferent, cold grey, I could find nothing but warmth and his typically bubbly joy in their depths.  
  
I was just about to comment on their serene beauty, something I tended to leave to myself out of fear of being called soppy, when his eyes suddenly widened and the grin on his face grew even wider.  
  
"Look, there's your surprise!"  
  
Following his gaze, my insides squirming with sudden excitement to see what fantastic thing it was that he'd deemed good enough for our muddy run in the freezing rainfall, I turned to see what it was.  
  
A long, skinny ribbon of bright colours had stretched over the town below, its shimmering light reflecting over the now light rain, which was gently falling, it too seeming to have fallen under the rainbow's magical aura.  
  
"Well, what do you think? Worth it, isn't it," he grinned, looping his arm around my waist again, the smugest of smiles settled on his face as we stared out at the breath-taking sight together.  
  
"That's the surprise, the rainbow?" I asked, turning from its subtle glow through the thick, drizzling air, to look back at his face.  
  
"Yes," he affirmed, his confusion at the frown that had formed on my face, clear in his own features.  
  
"A rainbow, you made me trek all the way up here, in the rain, for a rainbow?!" I demanded, wacking him on the side of the head. "Unbelievable."  
  
"What's wrong with a rainbow?" he asked, still completely clueless.  
  
"Next time I'm choosing what we do for the date," I grumbled, pulling my beanie off so that I could wring out the water which had seeped into it. "You owe me big time for this."  
  
"But, I thought you'd enjoy all this?"  
  
I just looked back at him, then down at my sopping clothing that was also covered in mud, before looking straight back at him pointedly.  
  
"Okay fine," he said, before a sneaky smirk took shape on his lush, full lips. "I'm sure I can think of something better to 'surprise' you with then," he grinned, the hand holding my waist slipping around further to grope me through my damp trousers.  
  
"Well that's more the sort of surprise I know I'll like..." I laughed, waggling my eyebrows and placing one of my hands over his hand and squeezing.  
  
"Unbelievable."


End file.
